


The People's Candidate

by MsDianaPrince



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDianaPrince/pseuds/MsDianaPrince
Summary: Carol (2015) - Modern AU: A twist of fate brings Carol to the center of a historic moment...and Therese is there to witness it all.





	1. The Circus

The coup de grace -as far as she was concerned- came in the form of an inconspicuous phone call.

 

It had been like most Tuesdays at the office: fielding constituent calls, working on press releases for the end of the week, throwing herself into her work trying to find…

 

“Mrs. Aird, the Community Liaison is calling for you. She'd like to know if you and Mr. Aird would be willing to do an event at the Rec Center?”

 

“Yes, please, do let Bethany know we’ll be there. And if you could just, quite subtly of course, remind her that she’s more than welcome to work out the specifics with Harge’s office.” Carol gave the intern her trouble-maker smile and walked back to her office.

 

 _Five minutes. Just five minutes to rest my feet._ With a sigh and the weight of the day pulling her towards her chair, Carol allowed herself to close her eyes, to let the weariness wash over her...

 

_Almost done. It’s almost over._

 

**Ring. Ring.**

 

_Honestly, can't I close my eyes for two seconds?_

 

**Ring. Rrrring.**

 

The longer she took in awakening from her half-slumber the angrier the phone seemed to sound.

 

 _Who in their right mind -_ “I'm coming, I'm coming!”

 

**Click.**

 

“Carol.”

 

“Abby - what's wrong?”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Tell you what? Is everything alright?” Half of her was still asleep.

 

“ **Carol** ,” Abby lowered her voice, “ **that you were running?** ”

 

“Abigail Philomena Gerhard now you tell me what in the world y-”

 

“Turn on Channel 12. _Now_.”

 

_Reports are in that the State’s First Lady will be running for our country’s highest office. Capitol sources say our very own Carol Aird will be giving her campaign speech tomorrow at the City’s Rec Center alongside husband, Governor Hargess Aird, where she’ll officially be throwing her name into the ring._

 

“ **That sonofabitch.** ”

 

Carol heard a huff on the other end of the line.

 

“He can't - I thought you had reached an agreement?” Abby spoke more to herself than to Carol.

 

 **Static**.

 

She could feel it. Helplessness tightening its grip over her throat, she could feel herself grow numb.

 

“ _We did._ He gave me his word. Abby I - are you busy? Please. I haven’t the strength -”

 

“Of course, anything you need. Meet me at the Ritz in an hour.” In the grand scheme of things Abby knew what this meant...for her, for Carol.

 

Carol hesitated.

 

“No. We’ll need more privacy. I’ll have my car pick you up and we can go down to Billie’s, ”

 

“Carol, you'll get through this. Everything's gonna be alright.”

 

**Click.**

 

It was no secret that her marriage to Harge was more about convenience than anything. She had grown accustomed to it, to its constraints, the complacency. But, even now as she stared at her office floor, a royal blue carpet, the state seal staring back - mocking her - she realized how tempting it was to give in...to let go...

 

“Mrs. Aird! I want you to know that I stand with you, anything you need. I want to officially put my name on the list!”

 

It was the new intern again, Genevieve. She had been enthusiastic from the beginning, which was refreshing after a decade in politics.

 

Carol couldn't stifle her laugh. The girl’s enthusiasm warmed her.

 

“Miss Cantrell, please have a seat. Now, you say you want to put your name down on the list? Officially?”

 

“Yes m’am I do!”

 

“Are you absolutely sure? You're able to make that kind of commitment? So young?” A mock concern played over Carol’s face .

 

“Well, of course. I - wait. I'm sorry, yes of course I'm committed to your campaign Mrs. Aird! There's no doubt you're the candidate the people need! But, um what does that have to do with my age?”

 

“Oh you know, you'd be pledging your loyalty and future to me - firstborn a must.”

 

Genevieve froze.

 

Well, there was at least some humor she could get out of this whole catastrophe.

 

“Goodness child I'm only joking!” Carol laughed as she went towards her intern and soothed her with a pat on the back. “I love your enthusiasm Miss Cantrell, it's why I hired you.”

 

A wave of relief came over Genevieve. “Mrs. Aird I am serious about my commitment. Please, if you need anything I -”

 

“I know, I know. Now, there'll be a press conference tomorrow that we will have to be absolutely prepared for. So you go on ahead and get our media team up and ready. Tell them you're in charge and if they have any problem with that they can come and talk to me directly.” Carol saw something in Cantrell she couldn't quite place … in some ways she reminded her of a younger self.

 

“Yes m’am.” With that Genevieve rushed out of the chair and sprinted out of the office.

 

_Let this circus begin. He will rue the day he lied to me...I swear on my **life**._

* * *

 

“Therese! Ohh,Therese!”

 

“Oh, Gen,” _So close to sleep. So. Close._

 

Therese wiped the moisture at the corner of her mouth. _Attractive.._

 

“Get excited. Cause I officially have a gig for you!” She slumped down onto the couch slightly crushing Therese’s legs in the process.

 

Wincing and simultaneously waking up, Therese adjusted herself and threw a chip at her eager roommate. “Do you really?”

 

“Oh, this is _the_ perfect project for you. Now, when you go in for it you can't say you know me cause I'm kinda in charge of the media team for Aird’s campaign!” Genevieve brushed imaginary dust off her shoulder and grabbed the bag of chips underneath Therese’s arms.

 

“I thought this was his last term?”

 

“Oh, not Hargess, his wife, Carol!”

 

Therese looked at Genevieve with curiosity.

 

“Yeah, it’s kinda strange that she’s put her name in. She managed to hide it from all of us at the firm.”

 

“Okay, when should I go in?” Therese sat up and made her way to the kitchen.

 

“Seeing as it's tomorrow... just show up. I'm gonna pretend to be mad that our usual guy ‘bailed’ on us and you'll come in and act like you're supposed to be there. If anybody asks I'll play dumb and say I just assumed you were the replacement.”

 

Therese chuckled. _What's there to lose?_ “Okay, okay. I’ll be there.”

* * *

 

“Aird party of two, gorgeous,” Abby smiled at the hostess. She couldn't remember if she had “met” the woman previously, but better to be friendlier than not.

 

“Mrs. Aird is already here Ms. Gerhard. Please, follow me.” With a coquettish sway of her hips the hostess led Abby to their usual secluded corner booth.

 

_God, I love women._

 

“You know, i’m genuinely curious about the number of staff members you’ve bedded, Ms. Gerhard.” Carol teased as Abby’s eyes remained glued to the hostess that was now making her way back to the entrance of the hall.

 

“I can’t help it if the ladies are willing, Mrs. Aird, or should I say, Madame President?” Abby teased Carol as she squeezed her hand, but she instantly noticed a darkness come over her.

 

“Too soon?”

 

Carol threw her a death glare.

 

“Christ,” Carol’s face broke into a smile, “do you think it's even a possibility? I mean the frustration I have for Harge aside, is our country ready for a woman to lead?”

 

“Will you ladies be having the usual?” A familiar face had popped up next to their booth.

 

“Jennifer! How are you? Long time no see!” Carol greeted their waitress with a flirtatious smile.

 

“Better now with my favorite customers!” Jennifer laughed, “I heard the big news, Carol, congratulations! You'll definitely have my support - anything you need just say the word. We can host fundraisers, cater, your wish is my command.” She squeezed Carol’s shoulder and cleared her throat realizing she might have overstepped.

 

“We _will_ be having our usual Jennifer, but you know what, instead of our martinis make those Long Islands.” Abby smiled sympathetically at the flustered waitress and turned her attention back to Carol.

 

Barely waiting for Jennifer to be out of earshot Abby couldn't help herself, “And I would like to know, Mrs. Aird, how many staff hearts have _you_ broken?”

 

“None, of course. I am merciful with all my admirers,” hand to her chest in mock offense.

 

 _Merciful_... _don’t I know it._

 

Carol looked at her as if she had read her thoughts.

* * *

 

 “My name is Therese Belivet, B-e-l-i-v-e-t, photographer.”

 

“Right down the hall first door on your right. Talk to Ms. Cantrell, she's in charge of media.”

 

**Knock. Knock.**

 

“Oh Ms. Cantreeell! Photographer at your serv-” _Crap._ “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Genevieve and a woman, that couldn’t be mistaken for anyone other than Mrs. Aird, were huddled over a pile of documents on Genevieve’s desk.

 

“Where’s Stan? He usually does our press releases.” Mrs. Aird questioned without so much as a glance.

 

“I - well - Therese Belivet, I was told to come to this office.”

 

“His loss then. My motorcade leaves in 2 hours.” She walked around the desk and headed for the door, “Carol Aird, welcome to the circus. It’s going to be a lot of long hours, crap food - well, I’ll stop there. Don't want to spoil the fun!” Carol extended her hand out to Therese with a confidence unlike any other Therese had ever seen.

 

“I'm looking forward to it, Mrs. Aird.”

 

Carol smiled and walked out the door rounding the corner. Therese couldn't help but stick her head out to watch her walk away.

 

“So, Mrs. Aird.”

 

“I can see she has _your_ vote.”

 

“What? No, I just have never seen her up close is all.”

 

“You need to put those away.”

 

“What?”

 

“Those dimples are going to kill someone,” Gen teased.  _Come on...you're killing me, Therese._

* * *

 

 

“Carol. I realize it was unexpected. The Party came to me. The chair himself!” Harge was fumbling. Fifteen years in politics and he was tripping over himself. He knew he had gone too far...but he also knew Carol had so much more to lose.

 

“ ** _Don't._** ” Every inch of her body stung. Shook from the weight of her anger.

 

“I know we said this would be it. But just think for a moment. Think of Rindy.”

 

**Silence.**

 

“Don't, _Harge._ ” She spat.

 

The moment she had dreamed of for so long had evaporated right before her eyes.

 

 _This can't be it._ And yet, there it was. The familiar suffocation. Gasping for air.

 

“I'm meeting with our attorneys tomorrow. You’ll have it in writing, Carol.”

 

“Do you have _no_ shame? I have _always_ given in to your demands. I know we - didn't go as planned…but you knew. You always knew that I - you promised me a divorce Harge."

 

“Do you think it’s easy for me, Carol? Being married to someone who doesn't love me as a wife should - .”

 

“ **Enough.** ” She scoffed.

 

“You should relax for a bit before tonight. I will see you soon, Madame President.”

 

**Click.**

 

Carol, looked up. The white fluorescent lights coming in and out of focus through her tears. “How. Could you. H-howwww. Fuck you! **Fuck you Hargess Francis Aird!** ”

 

Her body convulsed with an anger she had never known. _Have I been so horrible? I've done everything. I did **my** time. I. Did. My. Time._

 

She punctuated every word with a fist to her desk. Crimson spread throughout the valleys of her knuckles.

 

“I would take care of that before it swells. The camera will pick it up.”

 

She jumped and gathered herself in one quick motion. Harge had put her through hell before, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of breaking her now.

 

“Ms. Belivet, you startled me - I - it’s just -”

 

Therese could sense she had walked in on a private moment.

 

“You don’t have to explain.” Therese gave her a weak smile imbibed with sympathy.

 

With a nod, Carol gestured at the fridge in the corner of her office.

 

Therese walked over to the tiny fridge and grabbed a tray of ice. She looked around for a cloth to wrap the ice in with no luck. “Turn around.”

 

“What? Why?” Carol wasn't sure whether she should be okay with the woman’s familiar tone or if she was overreacting out of her still raging anger for Harge.

 

“Well, we need something to wrap around your hand while we make it to the podium. It'll keep the ice in place. We’ll have to use my shirt. If you could please just turn around - I can switch into my button up and use my tank on your hand.”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

“I wouldn't mind otherwise, it's just that I don't have a bra on.”

 

Carol would be lying if she said her mouth didn't automatically salivate at the mention of her new, very attractive photographer being shirtless only a couple of feet away from her.

 

“I'll just turn around then.”

* * *

 

 

 

“I have always believed in the power of the People, the values our country is expected to embody. I humbly ask that you stand with me as I go up against those that would rather see us fail than commit to real change. There is something to be said about kindness, though we might see it as weakness today - there is no doubt in my mind it’s what our country needs. Neighbor to neighbor, party to party. This is the only way we’ll get through the challenges we face today. We _will_ rise above _together._ ”

 

The crowd had packed into the Recreation Center’s gymnasium. The air conditioner was out. Sweat raced down every back. Hanging on every word, they were well aware of the historic moment unfurling before them. Their silence a testament of the love the city had for **_her_**.

 

“Here, with you tonight, I, Carol Aird, declare my candidacy for the Presidency of the United States of America.”

 

The roar that ripped through the room was unlike anything she had ever heard. The chant, the applause and even the tears made it feel as if god herself had shown up.

 

Therese stood in front of the podium capturing in each frame the wonder of the woman before her. She was luminous, strength exuded from each and every word she delivered, she wore greatness effortlessly. In that moment, as she looked at Carol Aird through her viewfinder time had ceased, space dissolved, and her soul had stilled.

 

“Hope you're ready Ms. Belivet.” Carol winked as she descended the podium. Her entourage began the procession back to the motorcade.

 

Therese was in awe, smiling she pulled her camera up again, “let’s see that smile Mrs. Aird”.

 

 

 

 


	2. A Hunting We Shall Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you first of all for your comments and second, I'm so sorry I'm just posting this now. But I have more chapters down so it won't be long between each post! Hope you enjoy!

"I was going to ask you what you of thought of her, but I have my answer." Genevieve plopped down at the foot of their living room couch. Malbec on the right. Cheese plate for two on the left.

"What? What are you talking about?" Therese looked up from her laptop. She was combing through the night's shots for what seemed the hundredth time. Part of her did it to make sure her final submission was perfect and the other part...

“You’ve had your mouth open for the last fifteen minutes that I’ve been sitting here. I’m pretty sure you forgot to swallow at one point!” She giggled and threw a piece of cheddar across the living room. 

“Have not!” Therese picked up the little cube that had fallen on her volume key.

 “Uh huh. After that speech. I mean she could be our president. And we’ll be right alongside her when it all goes down. Or should I say up?” Gen was starting to feel that Malbec. 

Therese tugged at her skirt. "She's different.” She swiveled her chair back towards her laptop and continued sifting through her photographs. Her eyes traced every line, every curve, any minute detail her subject had to offer. One shot in particular had struck her in such a profound way that she brought the image to full-screen. The candidate stood at the podium in the middle of a small makeshift stage nearly swallowed up by her sea of supporters. She was looking out into the crowd, head held high, the light behind her surrounding her in a halo-like glow. _Carol Aird._

The click of a bedroom door snapped her back to reality. 2:00AM. The empty Malbec bottle sat squarely in the middle of the cheese plate. The sudden amplified tick tock of the living room clock brought with it a heaviness. Not an unfamiliar visitor. Therese shut her laptop and shuffled down the hallway towards her bedroom, shutting off all the lights. The heaviness made sure to follow too.

* * *

 

"Jeanette and the rest of them want to do a thing. You know just staff. At Billie's." Abby's smile said it all.

"Ha. I remember the last time you said that. We woke up on separate floors - of the hotel across the street!" Carol pulled out her best mom 'no and that's final' tone.

"Special circumstances." Abby waved the comment off.

"Jeanette ended up in the middle of a swinger party and didn't realize it until they asked her if her plus one didn't mind being a bottom."

"OH MY GOD THAT'S RIGHT!" Abby was momentarily stunned.

They stared off into the distance remembering that night...and broke into fits of laughter.

"God bless her." Carol managed to breathe out as the Suburban had reached the child pickup area.

"Great. Billie's it is. We'll have celebratory drinks and a gathering of the sacrificial lambs."

"Abigail."

"Carol."

"I just started my campaign last night. **For president**."

"Precisely! The best occasion to find you prospects - I mean, me. To find _me_ prospects!"

Carol threw her empty water bottle at Abby just as her door opened.

"Mommy!" Rindy gasped at the unexpected surprise.

"There's my sweet girl!" Carol patted the space next to her as she slid across the black leather seats. She squeezed Rindy, kissing her forehead and brushing her bangs aside.

“BOO!”

“Aunt Abby! You’re here too?” Rindy sprang up from her seat and hugged her godmother, who had been hiding in the back seat.

“I sure am! Now, tell me about your day. How was school?” Abby moved up to where Carol and Rindy were sitting. 

“Gooood. We learned about space today!”

“You did!” Carol and Abby responded in unison. As Rindy continued the conversation, both women looked up at each other, realizing how strangely familiar it was to share everyday moments like these with one another…

By now the Suburban had cleared the security checkpoint and continued up the hill to the Governor’s mansion where over a 100 people eagerly awaited the candidate’s arrival.

* * *

He watched her from the third floor window. The little girl leading her mother by the hand. A woman whom he recognized as the State Attorney General was laughing at something Carol Aird had said.

“Will Gerhard be a problem?”

“Not if she knows what’s best for her – and for Carol.”

The man by the window, dressed in an ivory tux with black lapels and hair impeccably coiffed, finished his drink, set the glass on the mahogany escritoire to his left and came to a decision.

“Introductions. Tonight.”

“Naturally.” A sly grin played on Harge’s face, “I’m having Cy Harrison draw up the paperwork. She has to believe I’m playing by the rules. Can’t have her going off before we even get started. She doesn’t get to walk away scot-free. She doesn't get to make a fool out of me. I _will_ take every last piece of her.”

“Now, now, Governor. Let’s not get riled up. You let me do my job and I assure you I will not disappoint. 

Harge loosened his collar. His face was flushed. Anger. Deep-seated anger seemed to be all he felt lately. Before, he had his governorship to distract him, his investments, a financial career to fill the void left by the woman he loved…loves. And that was it. At the root of it all he still loved Carol and it wounded him in a way he didn’t know a person could be hurt. It was an overwhelming crippling agony, knowing you had lost the love of your life, the woman you were supposed to spend the rest of your days with, the mother of your child. So he did what any desperate human being would do: he tried to cage her. Like grasping at a fog, she only slipped further and further away. So, his desperation turned to anger and he gave way to all that came from it.

“I’m counting on it Tucker.”

* * *

The instant the trio crossed the threshold into the reception hall they were met with a wall of applause. Sensing Carol's tension, Abby squeezed Carol's hand and led her to the center of the floor.

A memorandum had gone out after her announcement. Those who wanted to stay and join her campaign were to meet at the mansion tonight. Contract and Non-Disclosure Agreement in hand. Eyes welled up with tears, she knew everyone from her PR firm had showed up. They smiled back expectantly. This was it. These were her people. The people that would stand by her on the treacherous journey that was campaigning for the presidency. 

“You don’t know what it means to me that you’re all here. I realize last night must’ve been quite the surprise,” an almost imperceptible flash of worry crossed her features, but she cleared her throat and kept the tide at bay, “please forgive me for keeping it from you for so long, but you know with a family and my,”

_Click-click-click_

Therese had moved to the front of the crowd. She hadn’t missed the fleeting look on Carol’s face. So she held the candidate’s stare and gave what she thought was her most encouraging smile.

“My uh husband – well, in the end I realized there wasn’t much to figure out because I know I have my family’s unconditional support. And with all of you here I can see that I was right. Because you are all my family, each and every one of you,” Carol took a glass of the champagne that had been making its way around the room, “To you.”

Shimmering glasses all around rose in her honor. 

“To my wife, my future President!”

_Click-click-click_

Harge and a man Carol did not recognize had made their way down the marble staircase directly opposite her. She nodded in acknowledgement and swiftly tipped back the glass of Veuve Cliquot to empty.

She was raised with certain priorities. First and foremost: appearance is everything and you must appear to be flawless. The exterior could never belie whatever torment raged within. No matter the cost.

_Click-Click-click_

"Mrs. Aird?"

"Oh.” Carol glared at her husband and now at the voice next to her. “Excuse me?”

"I was just asking for a moment of your time, but if you're too busy -"

"Please, it's Carol, Ms. Belivet." She squeezed the young woman's hand.

Therese softened at Carol’s proximity.

“I just. I would like to have you by the fireplace. A picture I mean.” Therese raised her camera as if her words alone weren’t enough for Carol to understand.

“Of course. Lead the way, Ms. Belivet.” Carol gestured past Therese, simultaneously keeping track of Harge’s progress through the crowd as he inched his way toward her. Strange man in tow.

“Oh come on! Don’t do this, we talked about this – ugh.” Therese was muttering to herself in front of the fireplace. Carol had stopped in the middle of their pilgrimage to take a few pictures with coworkers (slash newly minted campaign staff) and for the ever-inviting champagne glasses that seemed to follow her around the room. Shaking her camera in an attempt to figure out why it kept shutting off unexpectedly, Therese hadn’t realized her subject had come up right behind her.

“Hitting it always works for me,” Carol grinned teasingly.

“What? Oh!” Therese blushed. “Mrs. Aird!”

“ _Carol._ ”

“Carol, I was just – you don’t have to worry. I definitely got the pictures of your toast! Thankfully it only just decided to act up _now_ ,” she looked down with a furrowed brow at her most prized possession.

“Hmm. I’m not worried. There’ll be plenty of opportunities for you to get my picture.”

Carol reached over to a passing champagne tray and grabbed two glasses.

“Now, if I’m not mistaken, Ms. Belivet, you owe me a toast,” Carol handed Therese a glass, making sure to brush the woman’s hand in the process. She was feeling confident after two glasses (or was it three?). “Seeing as you were busy capturing my earlier one?”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

Therese was under Carol’s spell. Just as she had done the night before – or this morning really – her eyes followed each slant and crook, line and crest of the woman before her. “If I can call you Carol, then you must call me Therese.” She didn’t actually care. Carol could’ve called her Dave and she’d still respond.

“To new beginnings,” Carol tipped her glass.

“To you, Carol Aird.”

_Clink!_

Just as Therese was about to butcher her way through an attempt at a suave remark, a brunette woman dressed in a canary yellow jumper strode up to them effectively cutting what could’ve been ‘a moment’ short.

“Carol! Darling! And Miss? I’m sorry I don’t believe we’ve met.” Abby looked the woman in question from head to toe. Lingering unabashedly over her cleavage. 

“Abby!” Carol swallowed. “This is Therese, Therese Belivet our new photographer.”

“Pleasure. I'm Abby.” Abby shook Therese’s hand. “State Attorney General, best friend to this one, and in some circles a gift to womankind,” she winked – punctuating each title with a vigorous shake of Therese’s hand.

“And by circles she means herself.” Carol eyed Abby's still ongoing handshake. 

“Then it must be true.” Therese smirked at Carol’s knee-jerk look of disbelief.

“See, I like this one. Are you busy tonight, Therese?” Abby picked some imaginary lint off of Therese’s dress.

“Abigail.” 

“Carol, I think Therese would be a lovely addition to the group! Oh please say you’ll join us.” Abby asked suggestively.

If looks could kill, Carol would be facing charges.

By now Therese was certain she was a rich shade of red. “I, sure.” Join them for what, who knew? But she did know she couldn’t pass up the chance to spend time with Carol. She needed to breathe the same air. Share the same space. _Steal glances any chance I get._

“Fantastic! Meet us out back by the gardens in fifteen. There’ll be a black limo by the Athena statue off to the left. Oh and leave your camera and your phone. The staff here can hold on to it for safekeeping. Oh and no wallet either. Wait. You _are_ old enough to drink?” 

“Of course!” Therese squeaked in mild nervousness and slight offense.

“Fifteen, Belivet! Now, Mrs. Aird, let’s get my goddaughter off to bed.”

Abby had linked arms with Carol and just as they were about to climb the staircase Therese saw the Governor with a dapper man closer to her in age than to Governor Aird but far from the level of sophistication the Airds exuded.

“First Lady Aird, what an honor and Attorney General Gerhard, how lovely to see you again.” The man in the ivory suit bowed.

“Sweetheart, please meet Mr. Thomas Tucker, he’s from the Party Committee.” Harge gestured at Tucker and held Carol’s gaze. “He’d like a few words, Carol. I think you’ll find him to be quite a valuable asset. Indispensable I'd say.” By now Harge had stepped between Abby and Carol. Placing his hand on the small of her back he simultaneously dismissed Abby and warned Carol that the impromptu meeting was non-negotiable. 

“Mr. Tucker, I’m sure your expertise will be much appreciated in the coming months – (she definitely had four glasses) – _whatever_ it may be. However, you will have to excuse me, but I have a prior engagement with the Attorney General and my staff. Oh and Sweetheart, since you’re up here already, do be a doll and tell Florence to get Rindy’s bed ready. I’ll bring her right up to tuck her in.” 

Abby watched closely as her best friend moved in for her signature move. With a kiss to the cheek and smile she caressed her husband’s arm and whispered a counter attack. _Oh you've definitely earned yourself a little somethin' somethin' tonight...just gotta find you a willing participant. Other than myself I suppose._ Abby mentally rolled her eyes. Then as if by a cosmic push Abby's eyes zeroed in on the lovely young photographer. _Aha_!

"Gen, you think you can do me a favor?"

"Therese! There you are. I've been looking for you! A couple of us were going to grab some drinks. Gonna stop by our place first though - throw on something I can breathe in. Who knows when we'll have some down time again you know. Come with?" Genevieve squeezed Therese's elbow.

"Um, actually I think I'm going to stay and get some shots with the Governor and Carol. Since you're heading back home think you can take my bag and drop it off?" Therese gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Carol, huh?"

Therese blushed. In one swift motion she hugged her roommate and swung her work duffel onto her shoulder. "You're the best, Gen!"

_Alright Athena. Ready or not, here I come._  


End file.
